guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cookie 123
__TOC__--Cookie™ (Talk | ) 00:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Topic Archives Archives ---- Archive1 18 November 2007 - 4 December 2007 Archive2 27 March 2008 - 30 March 2008 Current talk O First spam. 22:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :You would EC me. --Shadowcrest 22:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::And in doing so, keep the page broken. GG. --Shadowcrest 22:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::: What Sorry? --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 22:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Siggeh GW:SIGN is out to get you! It's too wide. 50 px max :( --- -- (s)talkpage 18:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : Awww poo lol xD.. how can i shrink it? --Cookie™(Talk | ) 18:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Open it in something better than Taint (GIMP, Photosoup, Adobe Photoeditorthingy, idc), and snip off a few pixels. Or add |50px behind it. It will make it look crummy I think, though... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::: o well nvm then lol :P it was cropped out of a big picture i made nyway :D --Cookie™(Talk | ) 18:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) LF Help On HM in Tryia And Elona Missions PM ingame :*''' Crazy Cookie Jac --Cookie™(Talk | ) 20:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) lol You got a nice beard/'stache/eyebrows imo --Shadowcrest 00:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: Tehee how you find that out :P xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 00:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I know all, I'm afraid. --Shadowcrest 00:46, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::: from my pvx page? :P xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 00:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::There's only a link to it on your userpage here. --Shadowcrest 00:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Hehe i havent chnage that for a wile :P... what you think of my new char page tho m8? --Cookie™(Talk | ) 00:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Looks good, and afaik you didn't steal anyone's design. Even though you suck at coding. (no offense. ^^ ) And I don't like being added in as an afterthought on the talk page :P. jk. looks good. --Shadowcrest 00:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Hehe well i just started getting into wiki last week so ... cant blame me for sucking lol :P and i give credit were it is due so :P xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 01:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :actually, I think it's easiest to just mod other's code. For example, since I'm way to lazy to type that table out, (I know how now, just too lazy), I stole RT's table off of this page and modded it for you. --Shadowcrest 01:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: i think the term is borrowed :P lol xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 01:10, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Borrowing implies you'll return the object in question, so the proper verb is stole :P --Shadowcrest 01:13, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Meh '''*Points at Shawdow* '' "Wasnt me" :D --Cookie™(Talk | ) 01:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Cookie Please do not redirect mainspace articles into userspace, the page has been deleted RT | Talk 09:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Okay Sry --Cookie™(Talk | ) 14:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) On a similar note I've moved your pics from the main namespace to User:Cookie 123/pics for you. --Xasxas256 23:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: oh pants ... sry i didnt realise that i did it, i have my work open and im getting tired and wanst paying attentions sry --Cookie™(Talk | ) 23:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::: oh pants? Lost-Blue 13:13, 22 April 2008 (UTC)